Conventionally, in order to manage or compile data measured by measuring devices such as a blood glucose meter, there have been proposed mechanisms in which those measuring devices are connected to a data management system, and the data management system obtains the measured data from the measuring devices (see Japanese Patent No. 4,023,817 B, for example).